Existing shower head with waterway switch function usually comprises a water diversion plate and a driving mechanism to drive the water diversion plate to rotate so as to implement the switch. According to different switch motion, the driving mechanism can be a button switch driving mechanism, a cover plate rotation switch driving mechanism or a swinging switch driving mechanism. Whatever driving mechanism it is, it has to overcome a bigger water pressure when the water diversion plate rotates, thus making it hard to operate. Especially for a button switch driving mechanism, it needs big pressing force, the sealing piece easily moves when the water diversion plate rotates, thus decreasing the sealing performance of the shower head and affecting the sealing effect of the shower head.